Stories From an AC AU
by xThatOneNovice
Summary: Random little stories from an AC AU I made up that might mostly be about the Al-Sayf's. Updated from time to time, mostly one shots. Rated T because we all know Alty and Malik are gonna do most of the cursing.
1. Broken Glass

"Oops." Malik flinched as a loud crash was heard in the kitchen. He sighed as he got up and headed over. Peering into the small kitchen, he saw the remains of a glass cup scattered across the floor. Water was also spilled on the floor.

"...Tazim?" A small boy popped up on the far side of the island counter. Malik gave him a stern look, crossing his arms. "What did you do?"

The small boy looked down at his sneakers, which were a bit scuffed and seemed like they were recently splashed with water. He looked back up, meeting his father's gaze, but only for a moment. "It was an accident.." he mumbled. Malik sighed once again. This was the third glass his son had broken.

"You should have told me you were thirsty."

"I know-"

"I'm home!" At the sound of the front door opening, Tazim grinned and dashed out of the room. A young man stood in the entrance, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Uncle Kadar!" Tazim dashed forward, throwing his arms around Kadar's middle. Kadar slung the backpack off his shoulder and picked up the small boy, grinning.

"Hey, Tazim." Kadar took the small boy back into the kitchen. "Hey, bro- Why's the floor wet." Kadar lifted his foot, which was dripping from the water that had been spilled earlier. He placed Tazim on the counter before helping Malik pick up the shards of glass. "Did Tazim break another glass?"

"Yes. He did." Malik threw the last shards into the trash can. He frowned slightly as Kadar began to mop up the mess of water. His little brother was always cleaning up Tazim's messes. Technically, Malik was supposed to be doing that, right?

Kadar placed the mop aside, clearly glad with his work. "You didn't have to do that, you know," Malik mumbled.

"If I didn't clean it up, who was?"

"Tazim."

"Sure he was." Malik rolled his eyes at his younger brother. Kadar only grinned as he hugged his older brother. Malik returned the hug.

"How was school?" Malik asked. Kadar shrugged, taking out the materials to make himself a sandwich. "Boring."

"Oh." Kadar sat down at the counter, taking the bite out of his sandwich. Malik helped Tazim down from the counter, and after giving him a quick lecture on not breaking anymore glasses, Tazim dashed off. Malik frowned slightly again, hoping that his son would actually listen this time. And from the fact that he couldn't figure out how such a small person like Kadar could eat so much, who was halfway through his third sandwich. "I thought you had lunch with Zaria."

"I did."

"Then how come you seem to be starving?"

"'Cause I am." Malik rolled his eyes. "Someone as small as you shouldn't be eating so much." Kadar gulped down the last bit of his sandwich and started cleaning up the mess he made. Malik wiped the crumbs off the counter, a small attempt of trying to help his brother.

"Kadar, you're not going anywhere later, right?"

"Uhn, no. I don't think so. Why?"

"I have to work late tonight and-"

"And you want me to look after Tazim?" Kadar smiled. It was a common favor he did for his brother. "'Course I'll look after him."

"Thanks, brother."

A few hours later, Kadar was sprawled on the couch watching T.V. when Malik got ready to leave. Kadar looked up at his brother as he headed toward the door. "Remember Tazim has to be in bed by nine."

"Mmhm."

"No sugar before bed either."

"Mmhm."

"And-"

"Maliiiiiik." Kadar sighed as he sat up. "I've looked after Tazim before. Calm down."

"I know. But last time you forgot the no sugar rule."

"Did not."

"I came back and Tazim was passed out on the couch."

"So?"

"He had candy wrappers stuck in his hair."

"...oh."

"And he chocolate smeared all over his face-"

"Okay, I get it, Mal!"

Waving goodbye, Malik shut the door behind him. Kadar listened to the sound of his brother's car as he drove off. Once the sound of the car faded, he turned off the T.V. He checked his watch. 7:44. He made his way down the hallway, past his bedroom and into Tazim's room. The 7-year-old was sitting on the floor trying to build what seemed to be a castle out of Lego's. "Watcha' doing, Taz?"

"Building a castle." Kadar sat down next to him. The castle was almost complete when the phone rang. Tazim got up and dashed into the living room. Kadar dashed after him, reaching the receiver as Tazim answered the phone. "Hello?" Kadar snatched the phone from the 7-year-old.

"Hey!"

"You're not supposed to answer the phone." Kadar held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"...Kadar?"

"Malik?" Kadar looked at his watch. 8:42. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to come pick me up."

"Why..?"

"Altaïr took my car."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's an ass. You should know that by know."

Kadar sighed. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up and put the phone back on the receiver. Tazim tugged on his arm. "What did Daddy want?"

"We have to go pick him up."

"Why? He has a car."

"No he doesn't.."

"Why?"

"A.. Friend. Took it."

"...was it Uncle Alty?"

"...yeah." Kadar put on his coat and helped Tazim put on his. Grabbing his keys, he headed out the door. Tazim bounced ahead and waited by the small car. Kadar locked the door behind him and unlocked the door for Tazim. Tazim climbed into the passenger seat. Kadar slid into the driver's seat and started the car. A small 15 minute drive later, they pulled up to the curb where Malik was waiting. Tazim crawled into the backseat as his dad slid into the passenger seat.

"Why'd he take your car this time?" Kadar made a u-turn and headed home as his brother huffed angrily. "Because he's an- a jerk." Malik was know for his constant cursing, but he told himself that he wouldn't curse in front of Tazim. Or try to.

"You know Altaïr doesn't do things like this unless you did something to him."

"I didn't do anything to him."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Malik sneezed. It was raining, and he had to stand in the downpour for 15 minutes. "I only punched him in the face." Malik wiped his nose.

"You punched him?"

"Yes."

"..I'd ask why, but I already know you probably did it just because you had nothing better to do."

"He started it." Malik sniffled. He hoped he wasn't catching a cold.

Kadar pulled up to the small house, turning off the car. Malik got out, carrying a now asleep Tazim. He carried him inside, followed by Kadar. After putting the sleeping kid in bed, Malik changed into his pajamas (Black pj pants and a blank white tee) and crawled into bed. He sneezed and wiped his nose. Stupid Altaïr, he thought. Grumbling, he pulled the sheets over his head. There was a knock on the door. Malik sneezed again.

The door opened a crack. "Bro..?" Kadar stuck his head in. The pile on the bed grunted. "You okay.. ?" Kadar shuffled over to the bed, pulling the covers back. Malik scowled and looked up at him. Kadar was wearing the dark long sleeved shirt he had on early, and pants similar to Malik's, except they had little XBox symbols printed all over them. "I'm fine," Malik grunted. He sneezed yet again. Stupid cold.

"Uhn.. Wait here." Kadar left the room, and returned a few minutes later. "Here take this." He handed Malik a small bottle. Malik wiped his nose and took the bottle.

"What is it?" he asked.  
"Medicine. For your cold."  
"Oh." Malik swallowed one of the small pills. "Thanks."

"'Course, brother." Kadar gave him a small smile as he headed out the door. "Sleep well." Malik grunted in response. Kadar closed the door as his brother pulled the cover over his head. The medicine was already kicking in. Malik was already passed out before he even had a chance to think about how to get back at Altaïr.


	2. Dreams and Ice Cream

_"Dad, I'm tired."_  
_"Then go to sleep."_  
_"Okay.."_  
_"G'Night, Kadar."_  
_"G'Night, Malik.."_  
_Kadar curled up in the back seat, yawning. In the front seat was Malik, and their dad. They were on their way home, and it was late. Malik and their dad kept talking in hushed voices, so Kadar could get to sleep. Kadar closed his eyes, the rock of the car drifting him to sleep..._

* * *

Malik opened the front door as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake Tazim and Kadar. He slipped off his shoes and placed his back next to the door. Rubbing his eyes, he headed down the hallway. He was surprised to see the kitchen light was on, and headed over. "Hello.. ?"

As he looked inside, he saw his brother was sitting at the table, head down, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He lifted his head slightly at the sound if his brother approaching. Malik sat down next to him. "Hey, brother.." he said softly.

"Hi.."

"Why are you up so late..?" Kadar glanced at the clock on the wall. It said 1:12 A.M. He rubbed his eyes. "Uhn.. I couldn't sleep."

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"Why?" Kadar was silent for a moment. He laid his head back down on the table, pulling the small blanket around his shoulders closer. "What's wrong, Kadar?" Malik gently placed a hand on Kadar's shoulder. Kadar let out a small sigh.

"I had a bad dream.." he mumbled.

"Another?"

"Yes.." They were both quiet for a while. The clock ticked from it's spot on the wall.

"What was it about..?"

"The crash.." Kadar pulled his blanket over his head, burying his face in his arms. He felt someone wrapped their arms around him. "It was just a dream.." he heard Malik said. Kadar let out a small sigh.

"I know.."

"... How long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours," Kadar mumbled. Malik tugged the blanket off his little brother's head. He gently patted the top of Kadar's head. Kadar leaned against him. "They're always the same," he mumbled.

"What is?" Malik asked.

"The nightmares.."

"How so..?"

"They're always about the same thing.. End the same way too.."

"How do they end..?"

"They always end when the car crashes..." Kadar's voiced trailed off. He'd been having nightmares for almost a week now. He was really tired of them. Malik wrapped his arms around his little brother again. Kadar leaned into the hug.

"Kadar, that car crashed a long time ago."

"I know.."

"Look, it was just a bad dream, alright?"

"Alright.."

"Now go to bed, and get some rest."

"I'll try."

"Well, unless you want me to give you ice cream and tuck you in."

Kadar scowled at him. "I'm not 8 anymore, Mal." Malik grinned.

"You act like an 8 year old." Kadar grinned back.

"Ice cream?"

Kadar and Malik looked up and saw Tazim standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. "Tazim, what are you doing up?" Malik scooped up his son, kissing his forehead.

"You and Uncle Kadar woke me up," Tazim yawned.

"Oh-"

"Is Uncle Kadar getting ice cream?"

"Uh, no-"

"Because I want some too."

Kadar stifled a laugh. Malik glared at him. He sighed. "Alright. Looks like we're all having ice cream."

Tazim cheered. Kadar snickered. Maybe some ice cream was all he needed.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, next story won't be as.. Sad. Ish. Also, in this AU, Malik, Kadar, and Faheem (their dad) were in a car crash (because of Templars, obviously) were Faheem died and Malik lost his arm (so now he has a robo-Edward Elric type arm.) ^-^ Yeah.**


	3. A Sick Day Off

**A/N: How about a happy story instead? A continuation of 'Broken Glass'. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kadar woke up to the sound of hoarse coughing. Rubbing his eyes, he went toward the source, which was in the kitchen. He found Malik getting ready for work, pausing to cough every few seconds.

"Bro.. ?" Malik looked up, coughing once more.

"Uh.. Hi, Kadar."

"Malik, are you seriously going to work?"

"Yes." Cough.

"You look like shit."

"Hey. Watch your mouth." Cough.

"Well, it's true."

"I don't look like that bad."

"Yes you do."

"Oh, shut up."

"You don't even have a car."

"I was going to use yours."

"Sure you were." Malik coughed hoarsely in response. Kadar sighed.

"Brother, you're sick. Go back to bed." Malik grumbled something, shuffling down the hallway, back to his bedroom. Kadar followed close behind. Malik shuffled over to the bed and collapsed on it, not even bothering taking off his work clothes.

"Now stay here," Kadar said, trying to sound serious (which he never could do). "I'm gonna get you some medicine." Malik coughed. Kadar headed back into the kitchen, looking for the medicine he gave his brother last night. As he started opening the cabinets, he hear a small squeak behind him. He turned around and saw Tazim standing there, and realized he had just sneezed.

"Uncle Kadar," he sniffed, "I don't feel good.."

"Not you too," Kadar mumbled as he scooped the kid up, taking him back to his room. Tucking the child back into bed and telling him to stay put, Kadar headed back into the kitchen. After about another five minutes of searching, he found medicine for both his brother and nephew. After giving Tazim his medicine, he headed back into Malik's room.

Malik had changed out of his work clothes and was curled up under the covers, sneezing and coughing. Kadar pulled the covers back, which resulted in a growl from Malik. "Oh, shush," Kadar growled back playfully. He handed Malik the bottle.

"Thanks," Malik mumbled, taking a pill.

"Tazim's sick too."

"That's great." Malik pulled the covers back over his head. He heard Kadar's footsteps fade as he headed to the door.

"Call me if you need anything." Kadar said as he quietly closed the door. He heard a fit of coughing from Tazim's room. He sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kadar jumped when he heard the phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. 10:09 P.M. He has been right about the long day. Tazim and Malik had kept him up for the past three nights, and he had finally gotten some sleep, on the couch. Grumbling, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

".. Kadar?"

"Altaïr?"

"Well, who else would it be?"

"Well, if you called to bother my brother, you're out of luck. He's sick."

"Well damn." Kadar rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Couldn't Altaïr call for a different reason besides bothering Malik?

"What's he got?"

"Uhn. Not sure. He has a fever, and he won't stop coughing and sneezing."

"Oh."

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"I was calling to let Malik know where his car was."

"Oh. Right. You stole it again."

"Did not. I was borrowing it."

"Sure. Whatever."

"Tell him to call me when he gets better, okay?"

"If he gets better," Kadar mumbled.

"What?"

"He's been sick for the past three days."

"Have you taken to the doctor?"

"No. He doesn't want to go."

".. Let me talk to him." Still half asleep, Kadar shuffled down the hallway and into Malik's room. Going over to the sleeping mass, he nudged Malik.

"Malik, wake up."

"What is it..?" Malik grumbled. Kadar handed him the phone and shuffled out the door. Malik held the receiver up to his ear.

"Hello..?"

Kadar was halfway down the hallway when he realized Malik was yelling. Realizing his mistake, he darted into Tazim's room, where the 7-year-old was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Uncle Kadar, why's Daddy yelling-"

Kadar covered the small child's ears just as Malik's string of curses became audible. Tazim looked up at Kadar, confused. He couldn't hear a thing. Kadar simply smiled back. Still covering Tazim's ears, he sat down next to him.

Eventually, the yelling calmed down. Kadar counted to five before uncovering Tazim's ears. "Go back to sleep, alright?" Tazim nodded, lying back down. Kadar got up and made his way back to his brother's room. As he reached the door, a loud thud was heard on the other side. Kadar paused before he opened the door.

"Brother..?" Kadar entered the room, and end up stepping on the phone. Apparently, Malik had throw it at the wall. The pile on the bed was snoring. All that yelling tired Malik out. Kadar picked up the phone and quietly closed the door. Putting the phone back, Kadar curled back up on the couch, pulling his blanket up to his chin.

* * *

Malik stomped into the house, clearly mad. Kadar followed close behind, but not too close. Malik grumbled curses in Arabic as he sat down at the kitchen table. Kadar sat across from him. Malik laid his face down on the table, scowling.

"Are you okay?" Kadar asked.

"No, Kadar," Malik growled. "I am not okay."

"Okay, okay."

"Why did you take me to the doctor."

"You weren't getting better with that medicine."

"Yes I was."

"Says the man who ran into the door frame. Twice." Malik growled and swiped at him. Kadar leaned back, the hand missed him by an inch. "And you also almost knocked over your son this morning," Kadar continued.

"Shut up," Malik growled. He rubbed his arm. Kadar had taken him to the doctor after they dropped off Tazim at school. The doctor said Malik needed a shot.

Malik hates needles.

Malik rubbed his eyes. Whatever they gave him was kicking in.

"I hate you," Malik grumbled.

"Yeah. I love you too," Kadar snickered. Malik swiped at him again, missing completely. Kadar let out a small laugh. He glanced at the clock and got up. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"To pick up Tazim."

"Why? He's my kid." Malik got up, and immediately regretted it. He sat back down, his head was swimming. Stupid medicine.

"I'm picking him up because you can't drive right now," Kadar replied. "Now come on. I'll help you into bed." He helped his older brother up and took him to his room. After Malik was settled, Kadar drove down to the elementary school. Tazim was waiting outside.

"Hi, Uncle Kadar!" Tazim exclaimed as he got into the passenger seat.

"Hey, Taz," Kadar grinned as he ruffled his hair.

"Where Daddy?"

"At home. He's still a bit sick."

"Oh."

A short drive later, Kadar opened the front door. "Now Tazim, I need you to be really-"

"DADDY I'M HOME!" Tazim darted into the house, tossed his backpack aside, down the hallway, and straight into Malik's room. A scream resounded from the room.

"...Quiet." So much for Malik getting some rest.


End file.
